


Late night daydreaming

by Wystie_booties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, THEYRE SO CUTE OK, Volleyball Dorks in Love, asahi is a night owl, i love my bois, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wystie_booties/pseuds/Wystie_booties
Summary: Although Nishinoya is a morning crow and can be dead asleep at the early eve of 11:30. Asahi is very much a night owl. Join him as he tries to pass the time and slowly try to fall asleep.





	Late night daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Happy readings!

 The steady hum of the air conditioner filled the otherwise silent room except for the quiet breathing and erratic cicadas outside. Asahi watched as Nishinoya slept, his lips ever so pouting and grumbling as he rested. It was abnormally adorable and heartwarming. He had been watching him for the past hour or so. Nishinoya was never a night owl, preferring the early mornings compared to the peaceful nights.

 Yet, what one lover may be the other may not, Asahi was definitely not a morning person. He often caught himself in the eve of witching hour. Still, he simply could not resist the brilliance of Nishinoya’s eyes offering to rest together. Now, here they were, snuggling together, Nishinoya’s head resting on top of Asahi’s arm. As if it was a scene derived from a romance movie; a calm before a storm.

 His mind wandered as his eyes stared at random inanimate objects in the room; the air conditioner, the desk, the windows, curtains, and back to his desk again. Irritation set in as he closed his eyes to try to sleep to no avail. He just couldn’t rest at this early of a time unlike Nishinoya. Abruptly, Nishinoya nestled in closer on top of Asahi’s bare chest. His soft cheek was cold compared to his warm chest.

 Asahi wondered if that kind of position was really that comfortable for Nishinoya, but seeing how the tiny man could be asleep at 23:30 anything was possible. Inhaling, exhaling, Asahi tried to match his own breathing with Nishinoya’s slumberous one. Gently, he awkwardly positioned his arms to embrace his adorably small lover. Whenever Asahi hugged Nishinoya, he was always reminded just how small this man really was. Despite Nishinoya’s agitation though, he would most likely be enraged if he ever said so out loud, but Asahi just really loved how small Nishinoya was.

 Tiny. Miniscule. Small. Words to describe what Nishinoya physically was. Yet, despite being so little, Nishinoya had the biggest personality and confidence Asahi had ever seen compacted in a 160cm body.

 His embrace on him held tighter, and he nuzzled on top of his head, bestowing a small kiss. Under his breath, he bellowed many small ‘I love yous,’ but none of them could get across just how large his affections were towards this man. This ludicrously cute, fun sized, but big boy of a man. Asahi’s skin felt how cold Nishinoya’s were and frowned. Maybe he should lower the AC?

 Motioning towards the AC remote, Nishinoya grumbled in disapproval. Asahi stopped, smiling in resignment and shifted back to his original position. Once again, hugging the smaller man into a tighter embrace, smelling the faint shampoo of his hair and relishing again in the thought of how small the man was. They stayed in that position, Asahi listened to the distant chatter of the cicadas, the low humdrum of the air conditioner, and the low breaths of Nishinoya as they shared body heat. Slowly, Asahi fell asleep in what felt like bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Asahi is so in love with Nishinoya ok. It hurts. As always, don't forget to drop a comment and/or kudos!


End file.
